Kinda Sorta Like You
by Gosangoku
Summary: In which Arthur cosplays as the famous Sailor Moon thanks to Francis and Kiku, and inadvertently confesses his love to Alfred, who confesses back. Just another normal day. — US/UK.


Gritting his teeth in rage, Arthur clenched his fists at his sides and calmly hissed out, "Francis?"

Said blond man smiled from behind the door that separated Arthur and himself. "Yes, mon cher?" he drawled, a smirk etching across his smug features.

"What… the _hell_ am I wearing?" the Englishman demanded furiously, starting off calm but ending with his usual vigour and irate tone.

"Why, mon cher, I have no idea, for the door is between you and I," the Frenchman replied tranquilly, humming jovially to himself. "If you unlock the door, then I shall inform you of what you are wearing since you cannot do it yourself." He smirked. "Are you coming out?"

He could practically _feel_ Arthur's blush despite the door being in between them. It was so fun to tease the Englishman. It was one of his favourite pass-times.

"N—no, I refuse to come out!" the voice on the other side of the door finally yelled in response, sounding panicked and furious at the same time.

Francis's lips twitched. "You will have to come out eventually, Anglaterre," he informed Arthur amusedly.

Arthur blanched in response to that. It was true, but there was absolutely, positively _no way in hell_—pardon his English—that he would depart from his room wearing such… inadequate… clothing.

"Wh—where did these even _come_ from anyway?" the Englishman asked, only now thinking of it.

Francis laughed in amusement. "Well, when I told Kiku how good you would look cosplaying, he simply could not resist!" he replied dramatically, smirking smugly.

Arthur fumed in anger and his cheeks burned cerise. "It was… _your_ idea?" he hissed heatedly.

"Oui!" replied the Frenchman gleefully. "Am I not brilliant?" he asked rhetorically, grabbing a rose from seemingly nowhere and holding it up to his cheek, caressing it.

"No," Arthur replied angrily. "You are not brilliant, France. Now give me my normal clothes back!" he demanded, clenching his fists and twitching.

Francis pouted. "You are not very grateful. Kiku shall be very displeased, Arthur. Do you wish for him to cry?"

Arthur halted instantly, his tsundere instincts kicking in. "No, I – of course I don't! Who would want someone else to cry because of them?" he cried, trying to sound angry but instead came off as pleading and anxious.

The Frenchman chuckled. It was so easy to give Arthur a guilt-trip, even when he was the victim. With Ivan, it was a completely different story. Even Francis wouldn't try anything with _him_. He had to suppress a shudder just thinking of the idea.

"Well then," he said. "You should show him that you like his culture very much, or he shall most likely be sad." He leant near to the door and whispered, "You don't want that… do you?"

He yelped in surprise when the door flew open and crashed into his face. He held his aching nose. "Ow." He scowled at Arthur for damaging his precious face but halted upon seeing him. "S—Sai—?"

"Don't even say it." Each word sounded like a new sentence grounded out between clenched teeth with malice dripping off of it.

"B—but…" Francis snickered. "Sailor Moon?" he asked.

Arthur's face became even redder—if that were even possible—and he glared heatedly at Francis. "I told you not to say it!" he shouted furiously.

"Don't worry," Francis said, holding his hands up to show he came in peace. "It suits you."

Arthur twitched and his blush travelled to his ears now. "You should not say that a skirt suits a man! This skirt is so short not even any respectable woman should wear it!" the man raved, making animated motions with his arms to emphasise his points.

"Oui, oui," Francis said in a dismissive fashion, not caring in the least. "Let us go and see Monsieur Kiku, oui?" Not even giving Arthur time to argue, he started pushing the green-eyed man towards the meeting room.

"F—France, wait! I demand that you wait! This is the meeting room! What if the other countries are in there?" the British man stuttered helplessly, going pale as fright took over.

"Then I suppose they shall see your… costume. I'm sure they will like it…" _especially Amerique…_ Francis thought, thoroughly entertained. "I shall have to take photos…"

"Pardon me?" Arthur squeaked in an undignified manner as he yanked on his navy blue short skirt, attempting to make it longer and failing miserably.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Come, let us enter." Francis pushed open the door. No one paid it any mind at first – countries frequently entered the room. Cackling evilly, Francis shouted out, "Kiku, look! Arthur is wearing the costume you so kindly got him!" he declared in a dramatic fashion, posing and smirking.

Kiku turned around, pausing his talk with Wong Yao momentarily after politely dismissing himself. He blinked in surprise. He didn't think Arthur would actually go through with it. He smiled secretly. _I should have known he would. So tsundere, Arthur-san…_ he thought. "Sou ka…" he said in his usual soft tone. "It suits you, Arthur-san. You should cosplay as Sailor Moon more frequently. Next time I shall get you schoolgirl uniforms and other similar items – Suzumiya Haruhi, maybe?" he asked, pondering seriously.

Francis's eyes sparkled. "Oh, Kiku, you are so wonderful! Oui, oui! Get as many girl's costumes as possible for dear—what was that suffix?" He thought for a moment. "Arthur-chan?"

"Hai!" Kiku replied with glittering eyes, getting animated due to the attention Francis was paying to a part of his culture. "Or Arthur-Hime, ne?" He beamed proudly. "Ne, Arthur-san, may I call you Arthur-Hime? Onegaishimasu?" he asked softly, pleadingly.

Arthur furrowed his brow. He couldn't recall what 'Hime' meant, but he was certain he wouldn't like it – not with the way Francis was sniggering. However… Kiku's face was just so innocently naïve and pleading… "Um… alright. Yes, Kiku, you may call me that…"

Kiku smiled gently at him. "Arigatou gosaimasu, Arthur-Hime."

Ivan's eyes sparkled evilly from in the corner. "Teasing England, hmm?" He smirked. "Interesting."

As he and Francis shrewdly began discussing evil plots to torment Arthur with, the man just hid behind Kiku for a while, feeling exceedingly angry and awkward. He would ask to go and change, but that would offend Kiku, and the boy looked so excited…

He sighed in defeat. The others were correct – he _was_ too 'tsundere.'

There was a loud bang—presumably the door flying open—and a few stomps of feet. "Behold – your hero has arrived!"

Arthur paled immediately. _Oh dear King of England no. Please, God, don't let it be him_.

"Is there any coffee?"

_Well bugger. It's him_. Arthur sighed irately and slid behind Kiku even more.

Kiku noticed, obviously. He was far too observant. When used against enemies, then fine, but when used against Arthur… "Ogenki desu ka, Arthur-Hime? Are you feeling alright?" he asked impassively but his dark eyes were concerned.

Arthur reluctantly nodded stiffly. "Yes, I'm fine thank you, Kiku. It's just…" His eyes strayed over to where Alfred was making wild gestures. _There's probably no coffee…_ thought Arthur vaguely.

Kiku, once again, noticed the action and followed Arthur's emerald eyes to see the American. A small smile formed on his lips. "Amerika-san, ne?" the Japanese man asked softly. "Why don't you talk to him? Ikimasu." He smiled innocently at Arthur and the Englishman found it difficult to resist. "Look," he said, searching his bag. "I even have some green tea. You can tell him it's coffee."

"What's the point in that?" Arthur asked, frowning bemusedly.

"Well," said Kiku. "It's an excuse to talk to him, ne, Arthur-Hime? I will go with you if you would like."

Arthur cast a glance over to Alfred inconspicuously before gasping. "But he'll see my…" he trailed off, noticing Kiku's disappointed face. Sighing, he nodded. "Fine. Fine! Just stop looking at me like that!"

Kiku smiled and began walking over to Alfred with precise steps with Arthur following him like a puppy. When they reached the blond man, Kiku elegantly leant up and tapped the man on the shoulder. When Alfred turned to face him, he bowed politely. "Ohayo gosaimasu, Amerika-san. Ogenki desu ka?"

"Uh…" Alfred thought for a minute before grinning. "I'm good. How 'bout you, Japan?"

"I am very well, thank you, Amerika-san." Kiku smiled. "There's no coffee on the refreshment tables. It all mysteriously disappeared…"

Arthur twitched. _'Mysteriously disappeared'? You did it Kiku, didn't you?_ Thought Arthur furiously.

"However… Arthur-Hime has something for you." Kiku bade Alfred one last mysterious smile before stepping to the side and giving him a full-view of the Sailor Moon-clad Englishman, who squawked in protest.

"K—Kikuuu…!" Arthur hissed, feeling his face glare up as he glared at the Japanese man, thoroughly humiliated.

"Aa, gomenasai, Arthur-Hime. It must have slipped my mind, ne? Please accept my apologies." He bowed.

Arthur twitched again. _Y—you liar! You're—you're smirking! You never smirk!_

As Arthur glared at the smirking Kiku—which was really quite scarily cute—Alfred assessed the dirty-blond. The man was quite shorter than average, but about Usagi's height so that the uniform just seemed right on him. He was clutching a cup of green liquid to his chest with some kind of Japanese symbol on it that Alfred couldn't determine. The skirt was really rather short and just about covered the man's thighs, and then a little below that the long white high-heeled boots started. _He's missing the pigtails, though…_ Alfred thought vaguely, but he realised that he didn't mind seeing as his azure eyes were stuck on the Englishman's hips. _Hmm… I wonder what they'd taste like with coffee on… or hamburgers… eh, I'd deal with 'em by themselves… Yum_.

"The symbol on the cup says 'Aishiteru,'" Kiku informed him with a graceful smile. "Well, I should be going. I must speak with Germany-san. We're going to discuss some things. Sayonara, Amerika-san, Arthur-Hime." He bowed again before weaving through the people towards Ludwig.

An awkward and uncomfortable silence reigned over the two countries, which America broke by holding out his hands.

"What?" Arthur asked testily, tensing.

"My drink?" Alfred replied questioningly, eyeing the green substance.

Arthur blinked and glanced down before looking up at Alfred and then looking away again before blushing and shoving the cup towards the blond man.

Alfred gently took the cup and held it up, sniffing it. He grimaced. "It smells weird."

Arthur whacked his head. "Don't say that! It's a Japanese tradition – green tea."

"Tea?" Alfred scrunched his nose up. "Ugh, I'll pass. But…" He fingered the Japanese symbol. "What's this mean?" He held it out for Arthur to inspect.

Arthur studied it briefly, thinking back to when Kiku taught him some Japanese before his slowly dispersing blush came back full force. "It—it doesn't mean anything! Now just… just drink your tea!" he ordered furiously and moved to leave, but Alfred caught his wrist and pulled him back. He yelped in surprise and stumbled in the high heels before landing against Alfred's broad chest. He gasped as a hot liquid—presumably the tea—landed on his chest and he winced.

"Sorry," Alfred apologised hastily, sounding worried. "I—I didn't mean to – are you alright?" he asked hurriedly.

Arthur opened his eyes only to stare right into Alfred's piercing blue ones. _The same ones he had when he was little… When he was mine_.

Realising he had been drifting into his thoughts, he nodded. "Y—yes. I'm fine," he answered stiffly, moving to get away from Alfred, but the younger man held him in place by wrapping his arms around his waist. "A—America?" he asked cautiously and frowned in confusion.

"Hmm?"

"What on earth, if I may ask, are you doing?" he asked, blushing again.

"Preventing you from escaping," the taller man answered as if it were obvious.

"Why?" Arthur spat, trying to disguise his blush.

"I wanna know some stuff."

"'Want to,'" Arthur correct automatically.

"Glad you agree. 'Kay, firstly…" His eyes roamed over Arthur's now slightly damp body. "Why're you wearing Sailor Moon's clothes?"

Arthur blushed and sputtered. "Th—that was all Kiku's and France's fault!" he exclaimed.

"Mmm-hmm…" Alfred raised his brows. "Secondly, why'd you bring me…" His face scrunched up. "Tea?"

"Kiku wanted you to try it," Arthur lied hurriedly.

"Liar." The word was laced with disappointment.

Arthur winced, guilt taking over.

"But it's okay. I'll skip that one." He hummed in thought. "Okay, last question. What's the symbol say?"

"K—Kiku told you – it says 'Ai—aishiteru,'" Arthur stuttered, embarrased.

"In English, that would be…?" Alfred prompted, raising his brows again. Arthur mumbled something but Alfred didn't hear it. "Come again?" he said, leaning down.

"It says…" He murmured again.

"Huh?"

"For the love of God! It says, 'I love you,' you utterly deaf twat!" the Englishman shouted angrily, losing his temper.

Everyone became silent and glanced at them, almost none surprised but just impatient. Arthur could swear he heard someone mumble, "Finally."

"Thanks for the confession, England, but I wanna know what the symbol means," Alfred said teasingly.

Arthur's face flared cerise. "It wasn't a confession, you jerk!" _It wasn't, was it?_

"Oh, get on with it, guys!" Feliciano shouted in a sing-song voice, not even being reprimanded by Germany when he shoved Arthur.

Arthur, for a moment, didn't realise what was happening. First he was falling forward again, and then… he was kissing America. He was kissing Alfred.

…He was kissing Alfred! Good Lord!

His eyes widened and he pushed at Alfred's shoulders, trying to escape by failing as Alfred's lips were locked with his. The blond man licked Arthur's lower lip and then bit it. Arthur gasped and Alfred used it to his advantage to let his tongue plunge into the dirty-blond man's mouth.

"Mmph!" Arthur squeaked, muffled by their lips. Just as he was about to pass out due to lack of air, Alfred pulled away. Both of them gasped for air, but Arthur more so. "Wh—what did you do that for?" he yelled, clasping a hand over his mouth and glaring furiously.

Alfred regarded him seriously for a moment before beaming. "'Cause Italy's right – we _should_ get on with it!"

For some reason, that disappointed Arthur.

Until Alfred tilted his head up and grinned at him.

"Plus… I kinda sorta maybe like you."

Arthur's eyes widened in astonishment before he blushed and glared.

Alfred's grin widened and he slung Arthur over his shoulder.

"Wh—what are you doing, America? Put—put me down!"

"Nope. We're gonna clean you up. You don't want icky tea on you all day do you?"

"I happen to like tea, actually."

"I don't."

"What does it have to do with you?"

"Nothing that belongs to me has anything to do with tea! Now, c'mon."

Arthur still put up a fight for a while, but mostly just for show. He calmed down after a while before mumbling grumpily, "'Kinda' and 'sorta' aren't words."

Alfred smiled softly and kissed Arthur's forehead. "You never change."

"Neither do you."

And they kissed again.

USxUK—AmericaxEngland—AlfredxArthur—AmericaxEngland—USxUK

**Gosangoku: **_**Hetalia – Axis Powers**_** © Hidekaz Himura. For those of you who don't know what **_**Sailor Moon**_** is… just wow. Google it, dudes. But honestly. Wow.**


End file.
